Realize Real Lies
by xYonakaxMikazukix
Summary: And only a step behind her was Jiang, with her beautiful red eyes opened to the fullest extent. What made it worse was that in her hands, she held a small bouquet of wild red roses. I knew they were wild due to the small cuts and dirt on her small hands.
1. Chapter 1

"Eww

**A/N: This is my first Code Geass R2 fan fiction of XingkexTianzi. Please read it and review. I really heavily rely on people's comments whether criticism or compliments. I am still unsure whether to create it as just one chapter or a couple more with a different conclusion. Please give me your input on it and please review.**

Realize. Real Lies

"_Eww! What an ugly and scary girl! Who in the world has white hair?" She must be an old lady or something…how creepy." _

"_Yeah and those blood-red eyes freak me out so much. It's as if she's gonna kill you in your sleep."_

"_Ahhhhh!! Don't scare me like that Haru!" A young brunette boy with an immense forest green jacket and pants shoved his friend playfully on the arm as they snickered and eyed the strange girl passing by them on the light snow-covered bridge. _

_The sky appeared even gloomier and depressing as the powdered ice began to freeze around the bare tree branches and solidify the small pond below. Dark billowing clouds hovered over the town perhaps even foreshadowing a forbidden omen. _

_Though it was surely true of the description the young fellows had spoken upon. She walked by the two very cautiously across the bridge avoiding all means of eye-contact. The small girl wore an elaborate silver yukata that glistened slightly against the bright tint less snow. It was lined with a shadowy black collar and border to compliment the two shades. The ribbon around her waist was decorated with pale pink sakura blossoms hinted with a gray aura to mingle with the red string on top of the ribbon, which tied the whole outfit from the waist. Looking at the boys was too much struggle for the girl and she focused her gaze at the ground and measuring each individual snowflake flutter to the desolate ground and camouflage with the others in the blank background of icicles and dead plants among her. _

"_And also what is with that kind of clothing? I think she is secretly Japanese cuz I don't know anyone who wears a kimono in the __Chinese Province (?)__….don't ya think so Ryuu?" Haru cupped his hand to Ryuu's ear, but they were obviously loud enough for her to perceive every syllable and comment they were mentioning between themselves. _

_Her hands began to fumble and shake feverously despite the weather has not that chilly for a normal winter afternoon. She felt her loneliness and remorse deepen with each step taken into the endless blanket of forming ice crystals. A single tear rolled slowly down her fair toned cheek making her soul wail and her heart receiving many wounds. _

_As if the humiliation and embarrassment could not end, Haru bent over and created a small snowball out of the abundant snow supply surrounding him. He packed is nice and tightly and spoke to no on in particular, "Why don't I see what else is stupid about her once I knock her out with a snowball." Haru aimed at the girl and was in mid-throw when a strong hand grasped his adolescent arm. _

"_That's not a kind thing to do to a young lady…" A young man spoke; his voice rang as he continued, "You two should run along now and I better not catch you making fun of her again."_

_Haru and Ryuu glanced nervously at each other for a brief moment and immediately dashed away from the suspicious scene. The crimson-eyed girl was so grateful to the man who had stood up for her; though her eyesight was blurred and flooded from the continuous flow of salty tears that would not let up. She could see a fuzzy outline of the man as he walked over and couched down to her height. _

"_Hey, it's you again. " He placed one of his hands on her head and laughed softly, "You're the one who saved me from suffering a gruesome sentence. I will always be in your debt." _

_The little girl absorbed every word he spoke but kept on creating more wet marks on her clothing. The man noticed her puffy eyes and attempted to wipe away a few of the droplets from her face. _

"_Do those guys even know who you are?" She could not find her voice for the moment and simply shook her head. "What rude boys, some people can be very mean. But you should be proud for someone your age to stick up to them. "How old are you again?"_

_She put up her whole palm slowly to his eye level. "Oh wow, you're five. Ha-ha I'm seventeen, what an age difference there." The girl nodded in agreement and the guy added, "Oh, I forgot to tell you my name is Li, Xingke. What's yours? I don't know if you'll answer though because-"_

"_M-my name is T-tianzi__ find out last name__." Tianzi blushed and covered her mouth for she was surprised and shocked to hear her own voice; raspy from all the sobbing. _

"_She speaks! I mean Tianzi speaks!" Xingke cheered and cheerfully laughed some more. "You have a very pretty name, Tianzi." _

_What a soothing compliment that brought to her ears. She smiled every so brightly at Xingke and furiously tried wiping in her tears to see her savior's face. When tears finally subsided she came in awestruck. He had such a fine face with firm facial features. His eyes were slightly small but illuminated such joy and the perfect skin cracked a smile revealing his amazing white teeth. Xingke was a handsome young boy with long black hair, half of it tied in a ponytail, that grazed his face softly with the small breeze. He wore a sienna __snow suit find picture of seiran and shuurei for description in the A/N. _

_As her eyes fixated to the landscape she realized the snow had finally diminished and found the bridge as a winter wonderland. Sheets of snow covered all possible areas lightly and every tree was covered in icicles. A few mounds of snow, piled on a nearby tree branch, fell on Tianzi's head. Xingke snickered a bit more and helped her wipe off the snow from her head. Tianzi grimaced and noticed a bright red object behind Xingke's back and watched in wonder of what it was. _

_Xingke followed her gaze and pulled out the object. She found him holding a deep red rose that almost appeared black against the snow. The stem glisten with drops of melted snow and he carefully handed her the flower. "It's for you. I found it standing strangely by itself in the white snow and I was unsure who to give it to, but you are the one perfectly suited for it. Be careful of the sharp thorns. I don't want you to prick your fingers. Roses are dangerously beautiful." Xingke chuckled at his little joke. Tianzi was speechless at the gift and did not care of what pain the rose had. This single rose was from this amazing person._

Who she soon developed deep indescribable feelings for…

"Tianzi-sama…"

"Tianzi-sama."

"Tianzi-sama!"

I felt an abrupt shove on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered lightly as I realized I had been daydreaming upon one of my past memories. My eyes scanned the area and by the huge throne I was sitting on I was still in the throne room…or should I say 'The Place where I am Forced to Hear People Drone on About Random Stuff'. A bit lengthy, but hey honestly how can an eleven year old girl possible know about biased income tax rates based on the suited class… Or what weaponry used for S-class situations unless departing notices from allied nations? Ouch. My head hurts a bit now. I patted my gold and red Chinese dress, lined with black camellias and tied my hair back into two loose pigtails on each side of my head.

"Tianzi-sama!" Kaguya poked my arm once more. Her green and pink kimono, decorated with purple orchids and a white ribbon, fluttered each time she jabbed me.

"Oh yes? I'm sorry I was a little dazed." I admitted to her. Kaguya is really my best friend I this Chinese Province that I am forced to stay in once again. As the young Japanese ambassador, she and I are forced almost all the time in these foreign relations. Also, matters in this region have made me wait in my slightly dull kindgdom. Once more I wish to escape this depressing life of affairs…

"Well snap out of it Tianzi-sama! Xingke and the rest of the armed soldiers are outside of the doors waiting for your consultation and waiting for your approval to enter."

I sighed," Kaguya stop adding the –sama to my name already, please. You're the same age as me and-really?" My heart skipped a beat hearing his name.

"Yes!" She poked my forehead and muttered, "Get with the program, Tianzi-sa- I mean Tianzi."

A clacking sound was made as the large wooden corridors opened into the spacious throne room filled with priceless artwork, antiques, furniture, you name it. I felt my heart life a bit more to se Xingke knelt down at my feet with his underlings copying him from behind. "My fellow soldiers and I have arrived back from the neighboring countries Lady Tianzi-sama."

"I have been waiting for you on the status very much Li, Xingke." Did I sound too eager? Xingke and I always hide our emotions in public, but I think that is for everyone. Yet, I still like to believe that it's our little secret between one another.

"I do not have any recent news but my lieutenant, Tao, Kouyuu, has information regarding allies and treaties." A tall man with chestnut, auburn hair stepped forward. "My lady, it appears that Korea and Spain has offered an alliance based on the Britannia matters. Their military forces have doubled and may be beneficial for unknown wars that may come in our way."

"Notify them that we will confirm the offer and have Fen sign the treaty because she is the officer of foreign alliances." I spoke with a bit hesitation because anything war related lowers my confidence sometimes.

"Understood. Furthermore, Britannia has continued persuading us to become of combined power but individual nations; meaning that we would be one nation under two separate and equal powers. But everyone is assuming that this is obviously a trap only so we can break ties with their revolting country, Japan. So we are a bit unsure of our response, Tianzi-sama."

The thought settled in my mind for a moment, "Please just act neutral as the response and continue listening to their asking with a patient tone of mind. Perhaps as well please hand me a copy of the written out offer they have sent when possible."

"As you wish, Princess." Kouyuu formally bowed once more and resumed his spot.

"Thank you for your updates, but Lady Tianzi and I shall now excuse ourselves." Kaguya finally gave input.

"Very well, Kaguya-sama. Head out men." Xingke signaled his officers and they left the room.

Once the door finally closed, Kaguya signed in relief, "Oh wow, Tianzi, you handled those situations so well!"

I laughed at her response, "Are you mentioning about when I was younger and more immature? I have learned much from you Kaguya." I noted to her as we walked down the long hallway. I never really noticed how so many pieces were placed on the walls, much so that I could barely see the jade green paint that was plastered carelessly on the surface. Even with so many stunning works, my favorite was the one with a golden Chinese dragon floating among the satin stitched clouds in a sea of red. In the right light of the chandeliers (I know strange to see all this European-style in an Eastern palace) the scales shimmered and glistened like the rainbow.

"Well I guess of course since I'm the greatest." She stated and raised her arms in triumph. I stifled a small laugh. "What's that supposed to mean Tianzi?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Miss Kaguya." I smirked and pranced to my quarters up a flight of marble staircase. "I'll see you later Kaguya."

I quickly waved and rushed into the room. I hurried skidded across my room to the balcony doing my daily deed. Leaning over the support, I breathed in the salty sea air as the sun began setting into the murky ocean depths. Sunsets amaze me and watching the biggest star of our universe drifting out of sight in such a stylish manner was very beautiful. I could see the gulls flaying towards the star of flames till they became invisible to the naked eye.

"Beautiful sunset tonight, isn't it Lady Tianzi?"

I almost had a heart attack to hear another person entering my room, how did they do it so discreetly? I glanced over my shoulder to find Xingke at the front of my door. Finding myself a little startled, I messed up my speech, "How did you…are here, why?" I blushed and he just laughed it off.

"The door was open so I thought I could enter, and I have the Britannian letter in my hand." He flapped a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Oh, umm you can just leave it on my bed so I can read it later." Then I immediately reverted my gaze to the glorious horizon. Behind me it was awfully silent so I was hoping Xingke had just left the parchment and exited my room.

"So this is where you come to everyday?" I was wrong. Xingke propped himself next to me and we stared together at the bright star.

"Mmm…most of the time." I responded over a quick pause.

"You're lucky to have a breath-taking view from your room." I didn't know what to say so I just smiled at him.

A few moments passed and my heart could now step beating at 100mph. I was dying to ask him so many questions. With my face probably bright as a tomato I asked, "Xingke…w-what do you think of me?" My curiosity was pouring from my ears.

"Tianzi, you are the princess of the Chinese Province, and it is my life to protect yours no matter what." That sounded as if he had memorized those words from a manual.

"No Xingke…I mean what do you think of me as just Tianzi and you as just Xingke and nothing else?"

Xingke had sort of understood what I said. He lifted me up by the sides and gently placed me sitting on the rail so I was his height. "Tianzi, you are my queen and I love you as if you were my younger sister in need. I must protect you to keep peace in this godforsaken land."

My hands trembled and I felt my eyes brim with water, "Is that the only reason? Just because I am the peace keeper? Please! Xingke I love you so much only for the characteristics in side of you. Not for your status, past but what you are here and now!" It took me years to admit that and my face was now soaked with salty tears. I felt his arms wrapped around my body tightly.

"If you feel like that, do not waste your compassion on someone as worthless as me. I am only your protection…not your lover. And how would people approve of the marriage of an eleven year old and a twenty four year old? Please be reasonable Tianzi." Xingke pulled his arms away and suddenly kissed me softly on the forehead. He pulled back slowly and looked at me straight into my eyes, "I know you must be furious at me now, but I am honestly not suited for you. The princess of this nation to marry a once convict? There are so many better candidates for a pretty princess blossoming into a beautiful queen. Remember I am always here to protect you and love you…" He walked away and exited my room,

"…more than you even know."

I thought I heard him add something at the end, but was probably my imagination. I never knew how hard I could cry. My voice was only hiccups that kept exploding from my throat. Weeping toward the heavens I spoke, "Why does life act so cruel and take everything I love from my grasps? An unfair game I have played with fate and it has cheated me. Destiny must have shortened my will because I wish to die…" I slumped from my position on the balcony and sobbed hard into my closest pillow on my bed. My love has been wasted for so long, despite the truth I can never let go of him.

**Xingke's POV**

My heart felt so heavy as I had heard every word Tianzi had spoke of outside her room. I sat against the wall of Tianzi's corridors and received more stabs to the heart as she continued on crying. Does she not notice my loneliness and yearning for her as well? It is true I lied to her about loving her as my younger sister…I love her with all my heart and soul and wish for anything in the world to marry and love her alone. Damn myself for experienced life so early. Why couldn't I have been born later so that she and I…forget this frivolous idea. A twelve year age difference and to a girl who hasn't even reached marriageable age it's not possible. Even so I cannot stop my idiotic, lustful thoughts for her. I want to hold her tightly in my arms and never letting go. Just raking my fingers through her mysterious silvery-white hair. Kissing her lips feverously and- I sound like a sick freak.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I entered her room once more. Tianzi had finally given herself to the sweet dreams of the night. I went over and kneeled on the left side of her bed where she was facing. An oracle had told her to sleep on her right side to become very tall in later years. She never failed to listen and follow directions. I caught myself bushing a silvery lock from her pale face. What an angelic face shone before me…am I even worthy of this? I watch her for a moment longer and tuck her in the soft cotton sheets. As I leave I take one final glance at her. "Can our love ever truly be?" I ask to the dense air. I know myself there is not one person who could ever answer that question to my liking. I shut off the lights and exited the room.

"My princess…I must be your angel rather than you being mine. If risking my life to at least love you from afar then so be it. Life is pointless without seeing your crimson eyes twinkle every so vibrantly. If I must seal my heart and soul away to hell's path then I wish for you to be up with the stars in heaven. I truly wish I was the sun so you would always be staring only at me and nothing in the world would possibly tear your gaze from me. Fate has made me your shield and nothing more, it is not possible for a mere mortal to change our destined paths…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to an anonymous reviewer who corrected me on Tianzi's real name (Jiang Liuhua). I will be substituting that in now instead. My viewpoint on this has altered slightly since Code Geass R2 ended but anyway I will carry on with the story. (This is not using the ordering of events in the anime series)

* * *

  
**

"Tianzi-sama, it is time to wake up." A female servant glided towards the bed with a fresh set of clothes laid out.

Jiang rubbed her eyes furiously like a small hamster and stretched her arms out.

'_When did I fall asleep? Oh yes…I remember crying myself to sleep.'_ On the side of the ornate bed was a small golden hand mirror. She picked up the handle and eyed her face closely. _'There are now purple bags under my eyes. I look more like a demon than a human in my current position…'_

"Tianzi?"

The mirror slipped from Jiang's grasp. Jiang skewed her body in an awkward position towards the door. "Kagura-san! Please don't frighten me like that! One of these days I will get a severe heard attack from you."

Kagura scrambled onto her bed and placed herself near the now-awaken princess. She pouted at her silver-haired friend and sighed. "Well I thought you were hungry so I snagged you a snack…" Underneath her kimono, Kagura revealed a rice cake cracker in mint condition.

"Shuemibing! How do you know I love this stuff?" Jiang pryed the snowy sweet rice cracker from Kagura's hold and nibbled it. savoring every crumb.

"If it's your favorite treat, why are you putting more of it on your face than in your mouth, Tianzi-sama?" Kagura stifled laughter and used her sleeve to wipe some of the white powder on the edges of Jiang's mouth.

"Sometimes you treat me more like a baby sister than a friend, Kagura-san. And how many times must I repeat that I want you to call me Jiang and not Tianzi-sama? I do not believe I am the 'child of heaven.' Honestly, I don't really know what I am at all…" Liuhua Jiang caught herself becoming absorbed back into the state of depression she had gone through just last night.

Kagura placed a reassuring hand on the princess's head and gently kissed her pale cheek. "Don't worry about other people's impressions on you. You are a great Hime-sama and a very beautiful one at that. Of course I will remember to call you Jiang, but in front of the eunuchs I will refer to you as Tianzi."

"I'd like that."

* * *

In the dining hall, Jiang had no appetite at all. The rice cracker was plenty for her petite and fragile body. Overeating would just make her burst and give her a fit of stomach aches. She had changed into a formal Chinese ruqun, a top garment (cuffs and sleeves), waist skirt and a separate lower garment. The top part was a jade green pigment with white orchids inlaid on the right side. A forest green waist skirt connected the lower and top garment. The final lower garment was the similar jade green color and on the left of the skirt was a small Chinese pendant with the words yǒng shēng.

'Everlasting.'

Jiang peered at the word for a brief period of time; she was soon escorted to her seat at the long wooden dining table. On her way, she saw Xingke standing by the side of her seat. They made a trivial amount of eye contact but Jiang was the first to break the contact. Her cheeks began to heat up again and was there a blush spreading over her face? _'It's only because I had confessed my love to him and he had simply rejected me…why does he have to be standing right next to my spot?' _

"Tianzi-sama, is there anything urgent that needs to be discussed with the council?" Li Xingke leaned in uncomfortably close to Jiang's space bubble.

"N-nothing at all." She kept no eye contact with him, for two reasons. Her anger towards rejection felt unsettling and Jiang did not want him to see her defeated. Plus, his warm breath against her ear made her shiver and caused flushing to her cheeks again.

The Chinese Federation had finally made a consensus to combine forces against the Holy Britannian Empire. Today was the day he left, today was the day Xingke was going to join the "terrorists" of Area 11 and fight with a Knightmare. Knightmare Frames….the cruel robotic combat machines and the main source of all evil. And what was she supposed to do of it? Sit comfy and watch her men get slaughtered in this endless blood bath to achieve power? That was the coward's answer.

Kagura stood up and requested, "Li Xingke, what is the status on Zero?" She was eager as always to know about her "husband's" whereabouts and progress. Jiang couldn't understand how she could love someone whose face she never once saw.

"We have received no news about him other than that he has agreed to send us only one Knightmare. I have been the one honored to use it and protect this Federation." He bowed courteously with an abrupt cough. A few drops of blood splattered unnoticed onto the carpet. Not overlooked by Jiang though.

She pounded both hands on the table in front of her and implored, "So you know using a Knightmare that you will be at even a higher risk of termination and more enemies out to take your life. You know all this, yet you continue to risk your life at stake?! And for who? For someone whose face has never even been seen once by his own members!" Her breathing was unevenly paced and Jiang had to catch her breath again. Never had she ever been so angry and reprimand someone like that. Was it because she couldn't stand to see one of her soldiers take orders from someone else? No, that wasn't the reason. What she had wanted to say was kept deep within her own fast-pacing heart.

'_If I you died Xingke, I don't know what I would do…'_

Her eyes began to moisten, so she held strong and stared at him long and hard. "I, Tianzi-sama, command you to relinquish your position as the lieutenant of the Federation."

Xingke bowed and contained his serious composure, "My deep apologies, but I cannot have that done, Hime-sama. I am not trying to disobey your orders, but it is more than just protection of the Federation. I have another reason to carry out this will to help Area 11.

The come back was a strike to her pride. As Empress of the Federation, no one had ever dared to defy her will. Now the tears were streaming out of her eyes and raised her voice, "Then once you set foot and officially join under Zero's command, I will replace your ranking with another of my soldiers and you will no longer be a citizen of the Chinese Federation!"

* * *

_Why am I saying this…Why?_

_I am a coward and using my power unwisely._

_I can reprimand the one I love, but not tell him to just stay? _

_What a cruel person I …I…_

…_am not worth protecting…

* * *

  
_

Not a single movement of expression appeared on Xingke's face. On the outside, he remained stoic and calm as ever. In the inside, his heart was burning and everything he felt in the world had died. The only thing left was a hollow hull, container. Liuhua Jiang was right about everything. He just couldn't accept her heart even though he wanted to. The only person who knew of his health condition was Liuhua Jiang. And even with those harsh words, she was trying to protect him as his queen, as his loved one.

Li Xingke stood back up and did something uncanny. He pulled Jiang into a tight embrace and held her for a long time. Xingke thought this was a one-sided feeling; then two small hands cautiously wrapped around his waist.

"Tianzi-sama, even when I am under Zero's orders I will still protect. You have cast me away but I am always watching and protecting you. As my empress, the loss of your life is more important than my own. I am always here to keep you from harms way."

Xingke could not reveal his undying love towards his empress, but everything he could say as a lieutenant was said.

_I will always love you and wherever you are in the world, I am only here in this world to protect you. _

Liuhua Jiang was shocked at her own actions, and immediately ended the embrace. Her face seemed to get red often today. She recaptured her composure once more and commented, "If that is your wish, you may do as you want. This still will not let you have your place back in the army."

Xingke opened the door, "I know, thank you…Jiang." A deliberate turn of the knob and a click ended the noise. _Thank you for everything.

* * *

_**A/N: Is this the end? What will happen now? Actually I will try to come up with that soon...but please review and good criticism is very helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome Li, Xingke. This, here, is the location of our base hosting the Black Knights. We also have a small alliance with India; our weapons R&D scientist, Rakshata is from the Indian resistance. I am planning to assemble more bases, but one is fine for the time being." Lelouch, in his pompous 'Zero attire,' greeted his Chinese Federation ally. They passed by control rooms, engine areas and storage rooms "Just note this is not a very good place to find a relaxation when every room has a reminder of why we fight…Also, how is Miss. Tianzi-sama?" He led the way down the complex corridors and halls of the headquarters.

A twinge of pain fell over Xingke's heart_. 'This is not the time for emotions to rule over duty…' _

"Tianzi-sama has the Federation under good control. It was strongly requested that the alliance between Area 11 and the Chinese Federation stayed confidential and not known to the public." Xingke did not want to add the part where Jiang had demoted him and exiled him from the Federation. Covering up with a formidable lie would be beneficial if Zero ever requested further assistance and supplies from the Federation.

"Yes, that is what would give us the upper hand against the Holy Britannian Empire."

Xingke was ushered into a small elevator. As it descended to the basement level, Lelouch continued, "I have checked your records and your fighting ability is extraordinarily remarkable. You would make a very formidable foe in battle. But I must say, sword fighting is not the same at all as controlling a Knightmare."

Xingke stared at the tinted helmet and simply nodded. It wasn't a flattering compliment when someone commented on his fighting tactics. In fact, he wished his past was kept more private. Not many good factors came from it, since he was occasionally nicknamed the 'Modern Day Hitokiri*.'

The elevator stopped with an abrupt movement, making Xingke unbalanced and having to stance his feet once more. Zero had remained unaffected.

"One of my best operators, Kallen, will be your instructor on Knightmares and teach you all the basics and tutorials on them." The elevator door slide open and there the glorious machinery stood.

* * *

**Li Xingke POV:**

It was more astounding than I had ever imagined. In the spacious, dimly lit storage area held a metal combat machine with blue primer paint. It reminded me of one of those high-tech Gundam robots I use to watch on T.V. in the olden days. But face to face with an actual one was an incomparable feeling. I noticed someone in a turntable ladder was wiping some clear liquid on the machine's colorful head piece. The person's head was turned but I guessed he would be my teacher.

Zero raised his voice, "Kallen, your apprentice has arrived."

"Please Zero, I am not that experienced on Knightmares to be referred as a teacher…" Were my ears deceiving me? Was this man's voice a permanent falsetto? Turns out my ears were perfectly find and I became face to face with the person who was cleaning the blue Knightmare.

"Kōzuki Kallen, pleasure to meet you, Xinke. I have heard many things about you." A young girl (possibly in her late teens) with pink hair, side-spiked, stood before me wiping her fingers on an oily towel. I would've guessed she was at least 13 or 14 if it wasn't for her mature looking face. Other than that, she seemed two or three heads shorter than me. She finished wiping her greased hands for a brief moment and gave me a good, firm handshake.

"Kallen, is it? What an interesting name. So what is the substance you were putting gon that blue Knightmare?"

"It was a protective coat of gloss to make the figure minimally malleable under extreme pressure; whether it is heat or metal fracturing."

"Now it seems you two are getting well acquainted. I will leave you both for I have other matters to discuss. Don't worry Xingke, you are in good hands." Lelouch waved and walked away.

"….Umm…wait." I muttered, how could I say I didn't want to be stuck babysitting a teenager? I was too late since he had already left the basement back on the elevator.

"So you're surprised a young girl like me can operate a Knightmare?" Total change of personality from the girl I had just met earlier.

I felt the hairs in my neck stand up. How did she know I was thinking that. "No, not exactly…more like a refreshing feeling." This girl is now acting like a conceited person ever since that Zero left. Still showing my political status I wanted to get to know my 'teacher' more. "I am curious to why you decided to join the Black Knights. Wouldn't a girl like you rather care what options are ahead in life rather than knowing you could die any second?"

She walked back to the Knightmare and sneered, "What is the point if I do that? Then if I do nothing, the world will end in more blood from being a coward and having no action to change it."

Touche.

"Plus, I do not agree on Britannia's way of uniting the world into one. That is why I joined this resistance in the first place, to take those damn pigs down one and for all." Kallen tossed some mechanical tool at me and I caught it in my right hand at the last second.

"I understand your viewpoint, but I honestly don't think you look Japanese, so why do you fight with Area 11?"

I found her laughter a bit sarcastic, "Yeah…I guess you can tell I am not Japanese. I am actually only half. My father was a Britannian and my mother was Japanese. My Britannian last name is Stadtfeld, but I do not believe I am not a Britannian at all. My heart, soul and pride only belongs to my true home country, Japan."

"Nicely put there, Kallen…" I helped her tune some gears in the Knightmare and I was beginning to agree with Zero that she was the perfect person to teach me. "Do you have a Knightmare assigned to you?"

"Yup, every person who uses a Knightmare has their own designated Knightmare. It's not really a bias thing where best fighters get the best Knightmares…more like this one looks most suited for you." That was good to hear Zero wasn't a prejudice sort of commander.

"Kallen, one more thing…have you ever seen Zero without his mark?" I must've hit a wrong cord. There was a pregnant pause of silent and Kallen remained stoic for five to ten minutes.

"No…no I never have." She took a deep breath and stretched her arms out in either direction. "I always had fantasies and wonder to what Zero looked like. I mean, with an extremely intelligent and military set mind, who wouldn't want to know? At the same time, I felt…if I saw his face…how would I react? Is he someone I know? Like? Hate? Not knowing is sometimes better than finding the answer to incessant thoughts."

Even when she said all this, I knew her curiosity was eating her alive. I too could not let this question out of my head. It stayed near the back of my mind, but it was always there. Teasing. Tormenting. Why should I even trust someone who doesn't even trust his own fellow resistance fighters to view his face? No, I must not let this one question get the better of me.

I think Kallen had the same thought as me, "Anyway, controlling Knightmares are somewhat difficult for one thing. You have to brainstorm military strategies quickly in any setting. It is possible to fight on water and sky as well as land with our improved Knightmares. So be prepared for any environmental terrain. Have you had any experience with any interactive software?"

"Not that I have known of…"

She sighed, "This is fine…I guess, since you will probably just catch on. Some practice and you would probably be set. What I mean is really, that any movements you make is what automatically sets your Knightmare's action. And having excellent reflexes is a definite plus. But the main thing is something you must learn on your own. It's your drive that lets you survive in this hell of a world against other combat Knightmares. We are not the only ones who have these warfare machines. Britannia was the one who created these evil things in the first place. The only way to fight back is to use their own medicine."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean as in a drive?"

"You need the will, motivation and determination to be able to fight with these things." She knocked on the outer shell of the weapon. If you don't have the persistence to fight for what you believe is right, then I will guarantee you will lose your life in less than a nanosecond on the battlefield. Fighting with a Knightmare is all about having your life dangling on a single thread. The impossible are born and created within these machines and only one's self can find the true potential within their own Knightmare." She started to sound like more like a poet rather than a Knightmare operator....This girl left me so speechless with her brimming intellect.

I took her words into account and kept them in a safe place in my head. I knew they were going to be probably the best pieces of advice in my lifetime under Zero. "Not to be hasty…but which Knightmare will I be using in the fight against Britannia?"

Kallen stared back at me in astonishment, "You mean you haven't realized already? Why you're staring right at it. Li Xingke meet your partner on the field, Guren Mk-II."

* * *

**A/N: *Hitokiri- in the Meiji Era, there were many sword fighters known as Hitokiri, manslayers. These men were notorious killers with extraordinary swordsmanship**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Kaname Ohgi! What's the status on your MR-I?" As a basic non-combat Knightmare Frame, the land terrain MR-I wouldn't be able to stand too much damage. "I'm reading the charts on my screen and your MR-I is not active. Did the attack from the Slash Harkens on that Sutherland damage any of your interior defenses?" Xingke rashly spoke with his voice nearly out of breath. In the current situation, the Britannian reinforcements were at a staggering rate of 10 Sutherlands to every 1 of them. Xingke shifted the Guren MK-II's coordinates and narrowly dodged a shot from an assault rifle. Being in the air currently had no advantage in this battle. Most of the fight was being held on the ground. It was only Xingke's 6th fight, but he kept thanking every day that he was still in one piece. His artery pulsated and expanded harshly on the side of his neck.

'_Better not jinx myself right now. With my current health, I may not last much longer.'_ He smirked contradicting his previous thought.

"It's alright Xingke-san, just a minor rupture of some wires on the bottom left side of my MR-I. The wires that were broken, only lowers my speed by 2% so I can manage. Schneizel was not skimping out on reinforcements today, neh?" He let out a sarcastic laugh before canceling the connection.

'_Gotta hand it to Zero's choice in Knightmare handlers, he certainly wasn't just picking people from the gutters.'_ Then an abrupt attack caught Xingke off guard. He felt the back of the Guren MK-II's exterior armor cut cleanly 5 inches deep. He swore under his breath. Why hadn't he seen it coming? Xingke realized the enemy had an advanced cloaking device that became rendered when contact with other metals. Meaning his own Knightmare. No wonder the machine wasn't visible on the Knightmare's detection units. Blood exploded from his mouth as Xingke desperately reached for the ejection button. Too slow. His eyes dilated and dazed, glanced dizzily at his palms, drenched in blood. Before blacking out he heard some faint voices called out.

"_Guren MK-II! Li Xingke! Can you respond? Xingke! Xingke…"

* * *

_

**Li Xingke POV: **

_Am I dead? Did Zero win? What about the Britannian Empire? What will happen to me now that I am nothing but a lifeless shell? I knew my life wouldn't be too long but why is my life cut off so soon? I wish I could have told Jiang…_

*Beep*…. *Beep*

_Oh if I could've only seen her again once more…_

"Xingke? How have you been?" A faint silhouette was sitting to my left in a very white room.

Was I in the infirmary? My eyes reluctantly opened to suddenly being face to face with Kallen. WHOA! My eyebrows twitched slightly in disappointment of seeing Miss Pink Hair instead of Jihua. That and her face was too close for comfort. Kallen stuck her tongue out at me and sneered. "Expecting someone else, weren't you?"

I think that she should enter a job occupation as a psychic later in her life, maybe as an old lady. Just a random thought. I averted my eyes and reddened realizing my fault. "It's not for that reason....but why are you the one attending my wounds?"

A small sharp pain seared throughout my body as she rubbed some herb ointment onto my bare bandaged back and chest. That's right. In some strange occurrences, some possibly random stranger had the audacity to strip off my garments during my unconsciousness. Hopefully they didn't steal my lower clothing as well….Thank goodness, they're still intact.

Kallen yawned in an un-lady-like manner and stood up to stretch in front of a window near the right side of the room. Someone needs to shave a bit...."I need to take full responsibility for you, because I took you under my wing. With the attack you withstood, you should be completely grateful that the sword only grazed your backside."

"But how was I saved? What happened to the battle? And where are my clothes?!" I spoke in a hurried fashion.

She pressed her index finger on one part of my wound, making me stiffen in pain. "No time for questions, time for the apprentice to take a chill for a bit." Mocking me as usual…

"Why you little-" I grabbed the sleeve of her shirt as she tried to runaway. Normally, I wouldn't bother teasing anyone like that, nonetheless a girl, but she and I had grown to be like siblings over the past year. Kallen was laughing and pulling on my hair. All seemed fine until…

"Ahh…are we interrupting anything here?" The voice of only Sumeragi Kagura emerged from the room. And only a step behind her was Jiang, with her beautiful red eyes opened to the fullest extent. What made it worse was that in her hands, she held a small bouquet of wild red roses. I knew they were wild due to the small cuts and dirt on her delicate finger tips. I had to immediately re-collect myself and noticed the hospital blanket exposed my whole body from head to torso. The sight of me grabbing onto Kallen's garments wasn't helping the situation at all.

I was lost of words and sadly watched Jihua slowly walk over to my bed and place the roses gently at the feet of my sheets. "I am glad to see you were not harmed too badly, Li Xingke. Nice to have seen you again." She gave a calm smile and hurried out of the room in an eager fashion.

"Wait! Tianzi-sama!" With my willpower I miraculously leaped from my spot and dashed after her. Bless her petite body structure, for I reached her in a matter of seconds. "It shocked me to see you here, Tianzi-sama. Such a long time has passed since I last saw your face. You have been growing into such a beautiful young lady." I tried my best to disguise my earnest feeling as to seeing her once more. Jihua certainly did grow, not only height wise but in the womanly-state as well. There was so much strength I had to control from leaning in and capturing her light-pink lips with my own. The queen kept her eyes titled away from mine. How could I blame her?

"Li Xingke, please do not try to flatter me with you obscene comments and release me from your hold this instant!"

The tears were brimming greatly under the eyes so I whispered in her ear, "I am afraid I cannot comply with that command, Jihua." I heard a small gasp emit from her mouth. I rocked her gently and inhaled her scent deeply. There was a nostalgic scent of meadow dew on her clothes.

"You haven't changed very much, Xingke." My bandages were getting moist due to Jihua's uncontrollable emotions.

"Not as much as you. But I still love you, Jihua." I kissed the top of her gentle head and caressed her silver hair with my weary hand. I felt her struggling once more.

"Please stop it already! Why are you lying behind your teeth?! I already saw 'her'! Obviously you now care about someone else…but here you are trying to toy with me?" Jihua succeeded in escaping from me and ran once more. I reached my hand in distress.

"…Jihua…"

Still with her back towards me, Jihua flicked my hand away and stopped momentarily in her tracks. How could I tell her now? I only trusted in Kallen because she was my mentor and reminded me remotely of Jihua. But there was never any strong emotional desire for Kallen in the slightest. Though now it's too late to say it.

"I found any possible way to get to you when I heard you had been severely injured. I arrived and was completely overjoyed to see you doing well, but then my feelings changed to utter jealousy. I already told you I loved you Xingke, only a year ago. But here you are NOW lying to me?! I think even if what you say is true, it's a little too late now. A year too late as a matter of fact. I knew it was nearly impossible for me to confess my adoration for you last year. The royalty lines, and huge age barrier were the primary reasons. But even so, I tried with every bone in my body to see if some hope could come out of it. I was scared for awhile for not being able to see you in my presence. You are the one I trust entirely my life onto. So then after awhile, I said to myself, maybe, just maybe I could try one more time to see you tell me your want to spend the rest of your life with me. That would have been the most beautiful music to my ears. You already know Xingke, that I've always believed in second chances. And now here I am, tears flooding my face and hurt once more. I think I was wrong from the very beginning to believe that it could be possible. But I just kept thinking, with you by my side anything would work out….From now on, I believe we should keep our relationship to the furthest impersonal extent. It will be easier that way."

No!!!!!! Why does it have to be this way?! I forcefully pulled her towards me once more and wiped her tears with my fingers. Her eyes, glistening with salty water, appeared like glowing pools of blood. For so many years those eyes entranced me and stirred my soul. I leaned over and planted a longing kiss onto her blooming pink lips. Her reaction, made me guess she was in complete astonishment. There was a slight bit of yearning towards her own small lips, but then it gave way to no response at all. A sudden slap came to my cheek. The kiss was only for a moment, but I shall remember that for a long time. Jiang's face immediately reddened to see a red mark appearing on my face. Unsure what she had done with her actions, she went against her words and tried to hold my cheek but only to take her hand back at the last second.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered, "I didn't me to…"

"Don't be. I am the one that's sorry. I kissed you without asking and it wasn't right."

"No…I mean for retaliating like that…"

"Please don't apologize, Jiang." I cupped her chin and kissed her cheek. "I am the one who needs to be sorry. But I wouldn't be so articulate about my words if I hadn't met you on that fateful day. If we had not met on that street, I would've….I really don't know what I have done…" I sighed and decided to sit down against one of the hall walls. Jiang was still unsure what to do, but decided to stand closer to the wall I was leaning against. "Maybe commit suicide or drown myself in the nearby river. I always thought there was nothing more for me in life. So as an impatient, angst-filled teenager, I decided to let my death come swiftly. But here I am now waiting patiently to see the day you get married, Jiang. What a beautiful bride I know you will be. I am envious of the man who you marry, because I just wish instead of him….it could be….me."

* * *

**Lihua Jiang's POV:**

What should I say? What should I do? Did I misjudge him the whole time? He must think I am an incredible wreck. Just blaming him without even giving him the time of day to speak! What wretchedness has overcome me? Damnation to the High Eunuchs who control my every action within the Forbidden City. I am starting to act like them!

Xingke gave me a quizzical look, as I randomly began shaking my head of the horrific thought. "Are you conflicting with something, Jihua?"

Realizing Xingke was still here, I did the only thing my immature 12 year-old self wanted to do. I walked towards him, squatted down and hugged him with all the strength my little body bore. "Oh Xingke! Please, oh please for once don't try to please or woe me. I am not perfect you know. You truly are the most wonderful person I ever met in my life and always will be. Without a doubt. And if I get married, it will only be to the person I love, and that's you." I never was good at ever hating Xingke no matter what he did.

Xingke hoisted me by the sides and propped me on his lap. I was blushing uncontrollably at this awkward position I was in. "Jihua. I am now fully able to admit I love you with the deepest part of my soul. But please don't be so hasty with loving me back. You are only still an adolescent. Don't be so quick to be enraptured in this love I am giving you."

I looked sadly at my fingers, "No matter what I say or do, Xingke, you will always view me as a child. How can I change my age? Why was it that I was to be born so many years after you? The world just is not fair to me."

"It's not fair to me either. Here I am, with the love of my life in my lap, but all I can do is stare into her luminous eyes, that take my breath away. Yet mainly age is keeping our love apart. That is why I said before. I shall wait. I will wait for you forever. We shall see the world together like you always wanted. Don't worry I will wait till the ends of the earth because that is how much I-" Xingke leaned forward and moaned in pain. I checked his backside to notice his wound had become more visible through the bandages. The blood was seeping feverishly and some started dripping on the floor.

"Xingke! Please do not speak now, or it will worsen your injury. I immediately tore a piece of my dress and used it as a cloth to try to absorb as much blood as possible. "Zero-sama! Kagura-san! Anybody!!"

My tears were as immense as ever and I kept shouting. "Xingke! Xingke! Please stay awake! Don't succumb now! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Jihua…" Xingke was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. His head was beginning to form beads of sweat. I used my sleeve to keep it from getting into his eyes. No matter what I couldn't leave him.

"Tianzi-sama! Tianzi-sama!" The pink haired girl I had encountered earlier had come and was pulling me away from Xingke. "Please let him go."

"Get away from me!" I was no match for her and I screamed as more nurses attended Xingke's wound. A stretcher was being carried by two men covered in surgeon outfits.

"We need to take him to the intensive health care center. Due to his terminal illness, his second wound is adding more strain onto his body."

"Xingke!!!!! Xingke!!!! Don't die! You won't die on me!" I hoped my voice reached him. And slowly I watched to see him be taken away from my hands once more.

"Ji-hu-a…" He slumped onto the stretcher and closed his heavy eyes.

* * *

**Li Xingke POV: **

I have failed you.

* * *


End file.
